Doujustu of the Uzumaki
by ssenroF
Summary: What if Tobi was in fact who he claimed to be? Madara Uchiha. Since he noticed his body was weakening,  he chose  Naruto to be his successor. How would Naruto be if he grew up under Madaras' tutelage ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto- However please understand that this is going to be my first "serious" story so if it not up to par, please know that I am trying my best. Although I may be new to fanfiction, I do hope that readers enjoy my story and any feedback, positive or negative that I can get I will gladly accept.

If you want to know were this story is heading, or what the pairing is, you can pm me and I might tell you, however understand that this may ruin the story, so I would refrain from doing so.

However, I am happy to say that although my pairing is not necessarily rare to find on fanfiction, neither is my premise, but nevertheless this is a rather large spinoff of cannon, so please try and understand that, I am changing facts around to suit my liking. One of the biggest things that I am changing is that in this story Uchiha Madara is Tobi. If this puts you off then I hope that you can open your mind and give my story a try, but if you just can't take my horrible writing, then I understand.

I just ask that you provide me with tips to help me improve.

Now if you don't like reading lemons, incest, bloodline Naruto or if you like to read yaoi then I am sorry but this story may not be to your liking.

Now on with the story

The Doujustu of the Uzumaki

_**The Rinnegan- an infamous eye often called a myth because of its supposed connection to the creator of ninjustu the Sage of Six Paths. However what most don't know is that its rarity is sparse because of the three specific conditions it takes to activate the legendary Rinnegan. However soon an immortal man is going to influence the genetic code of a young boy who is going to change the world just as his predecessor before him.**_

Village Hidden In the rain – 20 years before cannon starts

Hurry up Kagein we can't wait forever you know,

"Don't worry" replied Kagein as he put on his gear and added in some extra explosive tags just in case, "there I'm all ready". As the two friends headed out they never noticed a hooded figure watching them from the shadows.

All of a sudden Kagein and his comrade were propelled from their position and the least thing they heard was a whisper of shinra tensei.

What followed would never be forgotten by the third party watching from the shadows, a orange haired man levitated off the ground and rose up to the sky, all the while gathering chakra around himself, after about a minuet or so and a second yell of shinra tensei, everything went to hell, as energy was expelled from the man pushing everything away from himself with a pulse of his vile chakra.

Quickly providing himself with a shield of intangibility Uchiha Madara watched as the Hidden Village of the rain was wiped off of the map by that orange haired mans justu. However, Madara noticed a rise in chakra and looked to the left just in time to notice a huge plume of smoke and saw an enormous salamander that towered over the ruble that surrounded it, but that was not what surprised Madara, it was the man on top of its head, he was the famed strongest ninja of his generation Hanzo of the Salamander.

Hanzo looked around and thought " all of this destruction, but what was that justu? that man over there seems to be the cause of this". Looking straight at the orange haired youth Hanzo sneered " boy look over here, for I will kill you for destroying my village". The man still floating in mid air, lowered down to the ground and spoke" my name is Pein; if you will call me anything else acknowledge me by my title, Kami." "Don't take me for a fool boy, you are no Kami, and even if you are I am going to kill you right here and now". Prepare yourself, don't tense up, if you blink you will fall victim to my blade without even giving me a challenge. Just as he finished speaking, Hanzo blitzed Pein with his blade out of his sheath, but as he approached Pein, Pein barely gave him a glance, all he did was raise his hand and then he spoke two words, shinra tensei, following that Hanzo found himself pushed away from Pein, and he flew into a broken down building, causing it to collapse on top of him.

While Hanzo was under the ruble, he was thinking about Peins' attack "what did he do, all I did was approach him and then I was flung away like an insect! Fortunately Hanzo was not fighting alone in this battle and, from under the earth a massive Salamander emerged, and Hanzo resumed his spot on top of his head. "Tanso-san this is going to be a hard fight, but no madder what even if we loose we will die as comrades". " You don't have to lecture me Hanzo, I noticed that our enemy has the legendary Rinnegan " "Tanso-ojisan I believe your age has gotten the better of you, the Rinnegan is a myth".

"Believe what you want Hanzo, but nevertheless do not hold back, this fight will be even harder than when you fought those three ninja 15 years ago". "Even if he has the Rinnegan it doesn't matter, lets show him the might of the Salamander!". As he finished speaking, Tanso charged Pein, but yet again all Pein did was raise his hand and mutter "Shinra tensei" and Hanzo and Tanso were sent flying.

"Hmmm so that's how he does it, control over gravity who would of thought, after all of these years of waiting I can finally see what the Rinnegan can do ", thought Madara. While Madara remained idle, Hanzo made some hand seals and spoke water style: Hydra Bullet and then he spat out seven water bullets in the shape of Hydra heads.

As the bullets flew towards Pein, he was just stood their impassive a ever, and when they were directly in front of him, he raised his hand yet again and with a short mutter of, shinra tensei the hydra heads hit what seemed to be an invisible shield as they froze in mid air and Pein spoke again " Hanzo none of your justu will work on me," all Hanzo did was smirk and focus more chakra into his justu, causing each of the seven hydra heads to split apart and double effectively creating fourteen water bullets that were all heading towards Pein.

In a rare moment of emotion Pein widened his eyes but just as quick as it came, it left and Pein went back to being impassive while forming hand signs causing symbols to appear on the floor, then he muttered elemental barrier: water protection, and just like that the water missiles were absorbed into the archaic ruins that were on the ground. All the while Hanzo thought " such skill in fuinjustu you would think him to be an Uzumaki". Coincidentally our resident Uchiha hiding in the shadows was thinking something similar " of course, the hair, those eyes, and now the skill in fuinjustu, it is not the Senju or Uchiha which inherited the true power of the Sage, but rather the Uzumaki ". Hanzo was still not deterred, " Tanso give me some poison," " of course Hanzo", "combination justu: Wind/Poison tornado" and just like that as Tanso spat out a cloud of poison while Hanzos' wind justu fanned the poison over to Pein". Pein just stood their, and then he moved with haste, muttering " what an annoyance, kuchiyose no justu" summoning a puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared their was another person standing their. Hanzo noticing the new comer was shocked " they have the same eyes, are they related." While Hanzo was stile registering the phenomenon that was Pein, the second Pein raised his hands, and absorbed the toxic air that surrounded him.

Meanwhile, Madara was still fervently enjoying the battle from the sidelines using his excellent eyesight to see the battle from afar.

So he has at least three paths mastered, I wonder how many he can use?

While Madara was thinking Hanzo was utterly worried, "Another ability, and this one is even stranger than the last! Perhaps this man really is a god"?

Pein moved to summon again, he formed a few hand signs and with a mutter of kuchiyose no justu, he summoned a giant rhino. Hanzo seeing the giant rhino knew immediately what its purpose was, so he told Tanso, " go deal with that overgrown mammal, while I deal with Pein". "Very well Hanzo" spoke Tanso as he moved to intercept the rhino. As Hanzo turned to face Pein, he said, "Now may I get the name of the man you summoned?" The summoned individual just stood their as impassive as Pein would while he spoke "Hanzo of the Salamander, I represent one part of Pein, one part of the pain that will soon be inflicted upon the world after I kill you."

Hanzo just smirked, "Pein, you are still to young boy, now let me show you how I fight." Deciding that Pein would be a worthy adversary, Hanzo took off his respirator, which he always wore. "Now listen here Pein, many have speculated why I always wear a respirator. Most assume that I had an accident as a child which caused me to be paranoid about being poisoned, considering my parents died because of a poisonous salamander, I can understand why most would think like that, however they are wrong, or at least partially wrong.

The truth is that I did have an accident when I was a child, but that accident gave me the ability to kill you" "While this has been fun, Pein, you are still many years to young to kill me."

Pein, not noticing anything was wrong figured something was wrong with Hanzo and chose that moment to strike, Pein performed another Shinra Tensei, pushing Hanzo away, causing him to crash into a pole on the other side of the field. Knowing that Hanzo was taken by surprise, Pein rushed in, and stabbed Hanzo in the stomach with a metal rod.

On his last moments of breath, Hanzo wondered "how is he still standing!", he quickly spoke his last words asking "Pein, my breath is filled with poison, that's why I wear a gasmask, I wear it so that I do not kill anyone that I talk to, that's why I told you my story, to by time so that my poison would disrupt your chakra, not allowing you to use chakra."? "It's unfortunate for you Hanzo, but this body is already dead, it is just connected to a chakra transmitter, this body is just a puppet" Although Pein seemed unfazed, on the inside he was worrying " I can't loose Yahikos' body, he was supposed to be the one to bring peace, not me". That's when Hanzo started laughing, "sorry Pein, it looks like you have lost as well, you see my poison is so dangerous because it becomes a part of chakra, it actually fuses to it, so although a bit delayed because of your chakra rod receivers, you are going to die Pein, wherever you are."

Pein, the actual Pein, the one controlling all of his puppets, instantly cut the connection to his bodies, however it was to late, he already felt the disease start to spread through his system.

Madara sighed, " It seems that the Rinnegan user is going to die, such a shame with his Uzumaki regeneration he would have lived, but he had to stab the stomach creating a whole in his kidney, allowing tons of the poison to enter his chakra system."

Nevertheless, it seems orchestrating the fall of the Village Hidden in the Rain has proved prosperous, all I need is to do is study Nagatos' body, and then find another Uzumaki that can activate the Rinnegan.

As Madara warped to Peins true body, he looked at it with curiosity, "it appears that death has made his Uzumaki red hair turn white, perhaps he used his Rinnegan to extend his youth, so when he died his real age shows?"

However, unlike Madara thought, he was not alone, and suddenly Madara found himself surrounded by paper bombs about to go off.

" I figured you would show up Konan, I have been watching you and Nagato, ever since he took on the alias Pein.

Love it? Hate it? Think I'm annoying- please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto –

As far as pairings go, I do have some plans as to who Naruto may be with just so you know I am considering Narutos' sister, a female Uchiha (love to see how Madara reacts to Naruto dating his grandniece or something) or I could put Naruto with a non OC like Yugito or something.

Now to do address the people who expect harems.

While I have nothing wrong with Naruto being with multiple women, this is going to be practically my first story, because of that I don't feel confidant enough to be able to properly right a good Naruto Harem story.

Sorry about not stating that this will probably not be a Naruto Harem last chapter, I guess it slipped my mind but do not fret!

Naruto will be receiving certain traits that will make him very likeable to the female population, and although Naruto will not have a Harem per say, that does not mean that Naruto will not date different women over the course of this story.

Furthermore, for those who want Naruto to be with Konan, although I understand that this pairing is for the most part well received on fanfiction, for the purpose of this story it just would not work. You see, as of now Konan is maybe about 25-30 years old, considering that Naruto wouldn't be born for another 20 years, I can't see them being together.

So please understand Konan cannot be with Naruto, because I would have a difficult time writing their relationship. I have no problems with their pairing other wise, as seen in Naruto, older women can still look good, just look at Tsunade. Just so everyone is clear, my expectation for this story is for it to be an epic. So I do plan on hitting the 100k-word mark, although it may take me awhile to reach that point. So readers please be patient. Lastly I am just a high school student and sadly a majority of my time is spent studying or socializing, because of that I cannot write fanfiction as often as I would want to, but nevertheless I will still attempt to post a chapter every two weeks or so.

And sorry about the short chapter, its just that this chapter is really part two to the first chapter.

In case you were wondering Naruto will not appear until Chapter 3.

On last chapter

As Madara warped to Peins true body, he looked at it with curiosity, "it appears that death has made his Uzumaki red hair turn white, perhaps he used his Rinnegan to extend his youth, so when he died his real age shows?"

However, unlike Madara thought, he was not alone, and suddenly Madara found himself surrounded by paper bombs about to go off.

" I figured you would show up Konan, I have been watching you and Nagato, ever since he took on the alias Pein.

Now on with the story.

"Madara Uchiha, do you take me for a fool, did you think we would not notice your spying, of course we did, and now Madara, you will die because of your folly".

"Sweet Konan, you really have grown up into a beautiful young women, however even after everything that has happened to you, you are still naive". Just as Madara finished speaking, he warped out of the room taking Pein with him , while he easily avoided the explosion, grabbing Pein damaged his arm.

"Amazing, you were willing to risk harming his body, in order to prevent me from obtaining it." "Of course Madara, I am willing to do anything for peace, or else I would not be worthy of my title."

As Madara warped Nagatos' body away he spoke, " Very well Tenshi lets see how you deal with fighting me ". As Konan prepared herself, Madara utilized his space time ninjustu, and warped behind her while she thought "amazing, to use such ninjustu, he even surpasses the second water shadow of the leaf".

Madara pulled out a kunai, prepared to stab her, but before he could she burst into pieces of paper.

Madara sneered " of course first the Uzumaki, now a Senju what an interesting day".

Konan, hearing Madaras' words was perplexed, "what do you mean Madara, I am no Senju". "Konan, for being such a splendid ninja, it is such a shame that you don't even know your heritage". "And you would know, Madara, don't forget I was a orphan for as long as I can remember."

Madara, just stood there pensively as if wondering if he should answer Konan or not, suddenly Madara grinned " If an Uchiha was orphaned, as soon as he activated the sharingan everyone would know without a doubt that he had Uchiha blood." Similarly if a Senju was orphaned, you could always know their heritage because naturally the Senju always had excellent control of their chakra, in rare cases some Senju even gained unique abilities due to their excellent control, the most famous one being Hashimara of the Forest, also known as the first Fire shadow.

"You, miss Tenshi would be another example of the Senju bloodline at its epitome".

The paper floating around the room swirled around, and Konan partially reformed herself, however she just stood their frozen in shock, " could Jiraiya sensei have known, is that why he chose to train me and Nagato?". Madara, noticing Konans' lapse of attention, took out an explosive tag from his weapons pouch and used his space time ninjustu to warp it to Konans' side. Konan realizing that she was remaining idle decided to disperse again into paper.

Madara seeing his chance formed hand signs and performed water style: water condensation, Madaras' justu concentrated the hydrogen atoms from the atmosphere to form water, then he concentrated his chakra allowing him to manipulate the surrounding water easily and with a final yell of water style: raging current, the water that Madara conjured from the air spread out across the room and rammed into the walls of the cave causing a mini earthquake and parts of the ceiling to fall, however the destruction of the cave was not Madaras reason for using a water justu.

Madara cackled with insane glee, while crossing his fingers forming the dragon hand sign, and spoke "Fire style: Karyu Endon, and with those words he spit out a massive fire dragon that flew over the water causing it to evaporate creating a thick mist. Unfortunately for Konan, the now damp atmosphere caused all of the paper that she transformed into to get wet, almost immediately after Madaras' fire justu Konan rematerialized, and she dropped down onto the ground below.

Madara spoke " do you understand now Konan, fighting me was useless little Senju.

Frustrated Konan tried to see through the heavy mist but found she couldn't,

She whispered " dammit, this is insane, Madara Uchiha is truly a genius among shinobi, Forbidden technique: Kami no shisha no justu, "Madara, you have cheated death for the last time, just as Konan spoke her last breath, she exploded into hundreds of explosive tags, Madara noticing that this technique took all of Konans chakra, decided to warp to safety.

**Outside of the destroyed Village Hidden in the rain**

Using his space time ninjustu Madara appeared outside of the village, fortunately just in time because, millions of pieces of paper start to rise from the village hidden in the rain, forming a giant title wave, unfortunately for Madara, the title wave was heading straight for him. " Is that bitch not dead, what is this justu?" Quickly utilizing his space time ninjustu to become intangible, Madara avoided being crushed from the wave of paper, and just as he stopped his cloak of intangibility, all of the millions of paper bombs went off.

Off in the distance, we see an out of breath Konan reforming herself using paper. " I finally did it, he is dead, I can't believe he pushed me so far though." "What is this."

A still panting Konan, senses a low chakra signature off in the distance, and body flickers over there. "Madara!, how are you alive, my justu should have killed you."

"Don't be foolish, I am Madara Uchiha, I fought Hashimara Senju, the strongest shinobi to ever live." "However thinking to himself Madara thought " still, that justu was impressive, if I waited another second before casting Susanoo she may have killed me". Although Konan was running on her last breath, she charged Madara with a paper spear, planning to pierce straight through the ancient Uchihas' chest.

Seeing Konan, running straight for him, he thought " amazing we are both out of chakra and yet she still goes on, however, " with a mutter of katsu, the explosive tag that he planted on her earlier went off, causing Konan to lose her leg"."

While Konan was on the floor, bleeding to death, she asked " when did you place that tag on me?" "Konan, you lost since the battle first started, it was easy for me to just lay a explosive tag in your vicinity, I just utilized your paper reformation justus' biggest weakness. Konan just laid there and smiled " at last Yahiko, I have endured so long without you, now we can finally be together."

Madara frowned, "such battle ability, she fought like a true Senju, I have not been so close to death since I lost to the First Hokage, her ability to control paper is fascinating, it looks like ill take her body along with the Nagatos' to study ".

**That's it, next chapter is when cannon starts. **


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer

I do not own Naruto.

So I understand I have been sprouting some weird shit, but during this chapter is when shit really hits the fan.

My idea is that Madara Uchiha has been running around the Elemental Nations for the past hundred years using his space -time ninjustu to cause havoc.

**Last Chapter: **

Madara frowned, "such battle ability, she fought like a true Senju, I have not been so close to death since I lost to the First Hokage, her ability to control paper is fascinating, it looks like I need to take her body along with the Nagatos' to study ".

On with the story

Konoha –

Many women say when they gave birth that it was one the happiest moments of their life. Uzumaki Kushina would disagree. When Minato heard his wife's screams he moved with such speed that his sensei would say that all he saw was a yellow flash.

Minato flashed into the hospital room yelling "Kushina what's wrong?"

Unfortunately, Kushina did not hear Minato since she wasn't really listening to anything at the moment, because all of her attention was on giving birth.

"Dammit! Minato this is all your fault" Kushina screamed not really paying attention to what was going on around her. The medic nins around her were working diligently to calm Kushina down. One medic went up to Minato and said " stop gawking and help your wife, what she is doing right now is the hardest thing a person can do."

Minato, gathering up some courage walked up to his screaming wife and took her hand and whispered in her hear " your doing great, don't worry its almost over, I am right here by your side."

Minato noticed the seal on his wife's stomach flash and he thought " the seal holding back the nine tailed fox is faltering because Kushi-chan's chakra that would normally be used to keep the fox back is now being used by the twins."

Analyzing the situation and quickly noticing the faults in the seal all within a moment Minato placed four fingers on the tetragram seal and as simple as that the seal was fixed for the time being. "Its done Kushina the seal is fine."

The medic nins then said something that relieved Kushina much more than Minato fixing the seal, " your done, would you like to see your two children?"

"Please let me see my children, as the medic nins were about to hand over the two babies a man wearing a mask suddenly appeared in the room and grabbed the two children.

Kushina screamed " Naruto, Natsumi! Minato do something."

Meanwhile, Minato was studying his opponent " what could he want, how did he even get here."

The intruder used his space-time ninjustu to warp one child away and then he rushed Kushina,

As the masked man approached Kushina he put his hand on her shoulder and turned around noticing that Minato was on the other side of the room were he was previously standing " I guess you are deserving of the title Hokage, but lets see just who is faster". As he finished speaking he warped away with Kushina in tow.

In a clearing outside of Konoha

"Now that Minato is searching for your daughter my plan can take place."

Kushina gave a heated glare and spoke " what do you want with my child"

"Kushina dear, there are so many things that you don't know, you see I have been waiting almost 50 years for an heir to carry on my will after I pass away and who better to choose than an Uzumaki, it really is unfortunate that they were wiped out.

Kushina spoke" who the hell are you" what do you know about being an Uzumaki."

The masked man went to take off his mask, but when he grasped his mask, instead of taking it off, he used a space -time ninjustu to warp it away.

With his three tomoa in his single sharingan eye spinning he spoke " I am the co-founder of Konoha, the leader of the Uchiha, Uchiha Madara".

Kushina was in thought " this man, is Uchiha Madara?" Then she spoke "I've never heard of you dattebane, so you can't be that great Baka –Uchiha.

In the next instant Madara was right up in Kushina's face and he was about to kill her right then and their, however he was able to control his anger.

Although Kushina acted aloof, she was truly aware of her opponent's skill and was scared inside wondering " he has me at my weakest, do I even stand a chance."

Madara started laughing, " You truly are an Uzumaki women, you act so similarly to Mito, it is incredible, however we are done talking it is time for me to go."

Kushina yelled " an Uzumaki, why take an Uzumaki we may great dattebane, but why don't you go and take an Uchiha heir, hell why don't you have a son you old geezer".

As Madara was walking away he spoke " as much as I regret to say it out of the three descendant clans on the Sage, while the Uchiha carry his eldest sons eyes, and the Senju carry his younger sons chakra, it is the Uzumaki who have the capacity to utilize the sages eyes to their fullest. As Madara was about to leave he formed a few hand signs and he looked Kushina in the eye and spoke, Kyuubi come forth, answer to your summon and with that he warped away with Kushina's son never to be seen again for years to come.

The last thing Kushina saw before she blacked out was the rift in Space that Madara used to take her son away.

Konoha- Clan District 1A

Mikoto thinking it was Sasuke crying yelled " Itachi, go check up on Sasuke please."

" Of course Kaa-san". When Itachi made his way to Sasukes room he was surprised because it was not Sasuke who was crying but a little red haired girl with what looked like blond highlights."

Itachi froze thinking "what could she be doing here, did someone abandon her?"

That's when an ANBU showed up at clan district using a wind justu to carry out his orders " our Hokage's daughter has gone missing, if you see a newborn with red hair please bring her forward.

Itachi quickly realized " someone wants to blame the Uchiha for trying to kidnap the Hokage's daughter, who could it be, who hates the Uchiha clan that much?"

Nevertheless Itachi picked up the child and gently rocked her to sleep, he then ran out of the compound ignoring his mothers cry of " Itachi were are you going".

Minato was fervently searching for Natsumi when he felt a massive bloodlust and he froze " what the hell, this can't be human ". However to his fear he quickly realized that he felt this bloodlust before, specifically when he fought alongside Kushina in the third great shinobi war."

A moment later he saw the Kyuubi no Kitsune in all of its glory heading towards Konoha.

" How did this happen, could that masked man have the ability to subjugate beings such as the biju.

In the Sarutobi Compound

The retired third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was doing his nightly reading of his students work when he felt the Kyuubi's bloodlust radiating across the village, fortunately being a shinobi of such a high caliber he immediately knew what to do.

Sarutobi thought " Kushina's seal!, did something go wrong during the pregnancy, nevertheless I need to gather Konoha's forces and alert them to the situation.

At the Inuzuka compound Tsume was barking out orders, preparing her clansmen for battle.

All of the inhabitants of the Aburami Compound were going abuzz trying to find a way to deal with the Kyuubi.

At the Yamanaka Compound, Inochi thought that his clansmen were reading his mind because everyone was working diligently without being told anything, to try and stop the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Outside the Hokage Tower

Minato was frantically searching for his daughter when he saw a little girl with red hair moving towards his direction he ran as fast as he could toward it.

Itachi was worried about the girl in his hands almost as much as Minato

"why was she in Sasuke's room, in his same crib no less, wait, is that the Yondaime?"

Itachi instinctively activated his stage one sharingan, unfortunately even with his advanced sight all he saw was a blur and then he saw a yellow flash."

When Minato caught up to his daughter he through her up in the air in joy " your such a trouble maker Natsumi." Through Minato's quick thinking he realized that he was in fact standing on someone, so he quickly moved over and helped the boy up, who apparently found his beloved daughter.

When Itachi regained his bearings he quickly realized that the girl who was previously in his arms was gone, however he noticed that he was alone and that no one was around, " what could have happened, the Yondaime will kill me if I was the one who lost his daughter".

Minato was speeding towards the Kyuubi oblivious to Itachi's plight, However while he was running through Konoha he was also quickly analyzing the dire situation," how could we stop the Kyuubi from decimating Konoha, the only thing I could think of is sealing it back into Kushi-chan,but I'm not even sure that would work ." Minato quickly figured out the solution, he would seal it inside Natsumi because naturally Uzumaki children have an easier time controlling the Kyuubi not only because of their large chakra reserves but because of their longevity.

It was simple for Minato to locate his Hiraishin marker allowing him to summon himself to Kushina's location.

Five minuets before Minato's appearance

Sarutobi Hiruzen was renowned as one of the greatest shinobi of his generation not only because of his immense ninjustu arsenal but because he is one of the only ninja to gain above jounin levels skills in every field of justu. Not only was he the student the two first Hokage's but his meticulous nature allowed for him to become renowned as the Kami no Shinobi ( the god of shinobi). However when he saw the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he quickly realized how much weaker he was than the likes of Madara Uchiha or Hashimara Senju.

Sarutobi dodged a bout of flames from the Kyuubi that were so hot that he doubted that the Nindaime's legendary water justu could put them out.

He made five hand signs finishing with Tora, then he muttered kuchiyose no justu: monkey King Enma.

Temple Of the Monkey King – Right before being summoned

The Monkey King is heralded as the smartest, quickest, and strongest monkey to have ever lived, baring the Four Tailed Biju, Son Goku. However, what most don't know is that Monkey King Enma is not only the strongest monkey, he is the strongest summon of the four legendary contracts, which contain the –Ents giant tree like summons which have the ability to gather nature chakra easily, the dragons- which are known to never stop growing until they die, considering that they cannot die of old age, naturally the rumored dragon clan is not to be trifled with. Some are even rumored to be bigger than the boss snake summon, Manda.

Lastly there are the undead, however the only known person to even attempt to gain this contract was Hashimara Senju's brother Tobimara, otherwise known as the second Hokage of the Leaf.

Out of all of these Legendary contracts, Monkey King Enma was not the strongest because of his size, although he was easily double the size of an average human some of the bigger boss summons could be one hundred times the size of a human. Monkey King Enma was known as the strongest because similarly to his human comrade, he was able to perfect all of his justu and instead of specializing in one field, King Enma was a master of all of the uses of chakra.

Monkey King Enma was in his dojo training his eldest son, Goku who was named after the famed Son Goku, the strongest monkey alive.

"Is that all you can do son, perhaps you are not fit to be my..." and before he could finish he was summoned to Konoha by Sarutobi, his son was left without hearing his fathers words.

Goku thought to himself, " What am I not fit to be, his son, his soldier, his assistant". Goku was in deep thought when he thought he realized what his father meant his faced cringed in horror,

Luckily at this point his mother called, " Goku, dinners ready".

Goku thought, " food!, dads missing out, to bad for him, and just like that all of Goku's pessimistic thoughts were forgotten.

Outskirts of Konoha

"Sarutobi is that the Kyuubi, you know I don't need this right now."

Sarutobi glad his old friend came to his call spoke, " we don't need to defeat it Enma, just stall it until Minato comes, that boy is brimming with the Will of Fire, I'm sure he has a plan."

"Very well Hiruzen, I'll transform, without utilizing any hand signs to aid his chakra control, Monkey King Enma transformed into an adamantine staff. "Lets go Hiruzen, lets teach this beast who is superior".

"Its been so long, Enma, its I'm glad that you are my summon, extend Enma."

Timing it just right, Enma extended over 100 feet in order to hit the tailed beast and knocked it over"

"You doing good Sarutobi but let me take over, the retired Hokage did not even seem surprised when he noticed the Yondaime Hokage was right beside him.

"So Minato, what do you plan to do."

"Hiruzen, this attack was organized by someone who clearly despises Konoha, Sensei said that their would be a child of prophecy that would protect the world from an impending darkness, If that masked man was the one who orchestrated this attack, than I can't help but think that Natsumi here is the one who is going to change the world."

" I understand Minato, however your job is to protect the village with your will of fire, while mine is to prevent the younger, smaller fire's from blowing out."

That's when Sarutobi knocked out Minato and took Natsumi from him. Then he proceeded to make hand signs, forty six to be exact, with a mutter of " Death God: Consumption Seal, Sarutobi Hiruzen summoned the famed Death God.

Kyuub's Perspective

" What is this chakra, its even more vile than my own, however I cannot even see its origin". " Wait, is that a child, does that baboon intend to seal me".

Sarutobi's point of View

With a final yell of Shiki Fuin, the death God grabbed hold of the Kyuub's chakra and pulled it out of its body. On his last leg, Hiruzen sealed the Biju into Natsumi thinking " its done, now I can finally rest".

Before Hiruzen hit the floor he was caught by the Monkey King Enma.

"So Sarutobi, your time is finally up, if you can hear me I am and always will be honored to have been known as your summon and to honor your death the Monkey clan will always watch over the Sarutobi."

That's it-Love it, hate it, need cream because your eyes are bleeding

tell me about it in a review!

Next time-

We see glimpses of how Naruto might change under Madara's instruction

How does Minato cope with loosing his son, what about Kushina?

How will Konoha treat its newest infant Jinjuriki?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

After writing this chapter I have realized how difficult it truly is to check all of the grammar mistakes in the story. As a result I have decided to ask you( the readers)- if anyone would be willing to beta this story. Of course as a beta I would expect a reasonable time frame between responses and input on the way the story will go, however my word would still be final. Lastly, If you do decide to become my beta, I would provide you with the general direction the story is going so that you could critique my work more efficiently. So if your willing please message me. And of course with a beta I would expect chapters to be posted more frequently.

**In an underground cavern, location unknown**

"To think he has accelerated this much, this child truly is fascinating".

Garbed in his usual cloak and whirlpool style mask. Madara Uchiha dodged another punch from his adversary, admiring his opponents speed, he smiled, "you're good but still to young to challenge me".

Naruto was frustrated his Tou-san was not even trying, he couldn't even land a blow. Out if furry Naruto threw a kunai at Madara and to his shock instead of dodging it like his Tou-san normally would the kunai impaled his chest, causing blood to spurt out like a fountain. Naruto never noticed his fathers single visible eye change into a sharingan.

"Tou-san what happened, get up Tou-san!" Even though Naruto was only five years old he has been training since he could walk, allowing him to somewhat perceive the difference between life and death".

Suddenly everything slowed down for Naruto as everything became surreal Naruto started to freak out. " Am I a monster, what's wrong with me what is that blue stuff inside Tou-san."

Unknowingly Naruto Uchiha had just activated his sharingan. Suddenly, the Madara on the ground faded away, as if he was just an illusion. Naruto was still the ground sulking never noticing the body's disappearance. As he was crying, an arm appeared seemingly out of nowhere, consequently a torso formed , lastly a head and a pair of legs formed.. Showing himself to Naruto, causing him to scream with delight " Tou-san your okay, I was so scared."

Madara merely smirked, "after experiencing his first genjustu Naruto-kun was able activate his sharingan, I did not even activate my sharingan until I was nine."

As Naruto was crying in Madara's arms, he spoke " how did you do that Tou-san I thought I hurt you."

Madara replied, " Naruto can you notice anything about me that is unusual?"

"Yeah Tou-san there is this weird blue stuff inside you, does it hurt are you okay?

Quietly laughing at the thought of his own chakra harming him he spoke "Don't worry Naruto what you have now unlocked is the ability to see is a powerful energy known as chakra which enables shinobi to utilize special techniques like the one I used earlier to avoid your kunai."

Jumping up and down in excitement Naruto practically yelled "Wow tou-san that's so cool, can you teach me to do that too!".

Madara grinned, "Of course, Naruto but chakra is not easy to harness, it takes a lot of physical training and a very strong mind to become efficient in using chakra."

Grinning while nodding his head furiously "don't worry tou-san I will be the best there is at using my chakra, I will make you proud."

**Konoha- Uzumaki Household**

"Come down Natsumi dinner is ready, I made ramen your favorite".

"Coming Kaa-san just give me a minuet". When Natsumi made it to the dinner table she squealed, " this is so good Kaa-san you're the best at making ramen."

As Kushina was watching her daughter inhale ramen, she thought in nostalgia, "I remember when I ate without any manners, Minato would always make fun of me" , she quickly banished these thoughts and screamed while her hair suddenly started thrashing about behind her creating a very terrifying image , " Natsumi you will be civilized when you eat, don't make a mess and eat slowly. "

Natsumi whined " but its just so good Kaa-san I'm sorry,"

All of a sudden someone opened the door causing it to creak, and when Natsumi realized who it was she quickly ran up to the individual.

" Tou-san your home, I missed you so much. "

" I missed you to Natsumi but I already told you I have to work hard, as Hokage my work is important."

"But Minato-koi, you can take a break sometimes right?", Kushina spoke while sauntering up to her husband."

Minato all read faced sputtered, " you know Kushina I can't take time off, "

Slapping his chest playfully she laughed " you're so easy to tease Minato, but you should really take some more time off you missed Natsumi's first day at the academy."

" Yeah Tou-san I had a lot of fun and I made some new friends."

"That's great Natsumi did you learn anything new."

"Yeah I learned about chakra and how cool ninja's are."

"That's good Natsumi, do you want to be a ninja when you grow up"

"Sugoi, ninja's are so cool tou-san, I wanna be the best ninja ever, even better than you ."

Minato just smiled, reminiscing about his own past remembering his first day at the academy. " I'm sure you'll be a great ninja Natsumi, I believe in you, and so does Kushina.

"Do you really tou-san, I'll definitely make you proud."

"No matter what Natsumi, I will always be proud of you", Minato then kissed Natsumi on her forehead and told her, " why don't you get ready for bed, I will walk you to the academy tomorrow".

As Natsumi ran upstairs, Minato turned to Kushina, he never even noticed a tear run down his cheek, " Kushina, we should be eating dinner with Naruto, our children should be working together to achieve their dreams."

Red cheeked and teary eyed, Kushina spoke," I know its hard Minato-koi, but we just have to believe that Naruto is fine.".

Minato slammed his hand on the table, " How can I believe that Naruto is fine, when I know that he is in the hands of Madara!"

Kushina embracing her crying husband, and calmly spoke, " When we see Naruto again we will give him so much love that no matter how poorly Madara treated him he will still be able to become happy."

Walking with Kushina to his room, Minato just stayed quiet, sobbing while he spent the night morning the loss of his son with his wife.

**At Madara's Base –Location Unknown**

Madara walked into the library and when he noticed Naruto was widened thinking, " such determination it is impressive that he is already putting his sharingan to good use.

As Madara approached Naruto he spoke " Naruto, I am glad you are using the sharingan's visual prowess, however you must understand that overusing it can be detrimental."

Looking up from his book he spoke as his eyes changed from black and red to the natural shade of blue. " Its amazing Tou-san I can remember everything that I have read so far, it's like you said I have photo-graphic memory."

" Of course, Naruto, the sharingan grants its users incredible abilities, however you should stop reading there is something I want to show you. "

Placing down the scroll, Naruto asked in glee " what is it tou-san, are you finally going to teach me a justu?"

Madara turned to look at Naruto, " Naruto, although justu are important, chakra control is the key, remember it is not the amount of techniques that make a great ninja, it is how you use them. "

Although confused and not understanding a word Madara said Naruto just smiled and repeated, " sure thing Tou-san, don't forget I will be the best ninja ever".

Madara just continued walking never breaking stride, however if one were to look closely they would have noticed a small smile gracing his lips, When Madara approached a dead end he merely bit his thumb and then placed his hands on the wall. "Naruto watch this is how I am able to navigate these tunnels without allowing others to notice me." Suddenly the wall split down the middle exposing sunlight from outside the tunnel. '

The light causing him to close his eyes, Naruto frowned, "Tou-san, what we going outside for."

Madara spoke, " do you notice anything unusual Naruto."

Understanding what was being asked Naruto activated his sharingan , however immediately after activating his Doujustu he screamed in pain.

To scared to open his eyes, Naruto asked his tou-san " what is that, it was really bright." Opening his eyes, now reveling them to be their normal shade of blue, Naruto merely widened his eyes when he noticed what was in front of him.

Madara merely smiled, " It is truly amazing, even in its first stage his eyes had the visual perception to see the chakra system of the statue."

Suddenly, out of the ground a shadowed figure appeared, bowing to Madara it spoke" what is it you need of me Madara-Sama.

In response, Madara glanced at his son, while Zetsu thought, " so this is his child, he truly does not look like much."

It was true, after noticing the new figure appear Naruto went into hiding behind his fathers leg, while whispering to his Tou-san, " what is that monster doing here save me Tou-san" .

Hearing what Naruto whispered, instead of being offended, the creature merely bowed and gave its name, " Naruto, Madara has spoken to me about you, my name is Zetsu."

Naruto who was still hiding behind Madara's leg smiled, " so your one of Tou-sans friends?"

"I have known your father for many years, Naruto, you could say that we work together." However, " Madara, why have you called us here?"

Chuckling, he responded, " I need you to take Naruto to the village hidden in the mist."

"So, you have finally decided to step up his training huh, very well, when do we leave?"

"Right now", unexpectedly, Madara's eye changed from its normal black to the common red that is associated with the sharingan, and with a whisper of kamui, time and space started to distort around Zetsu. Noticing Naruto was still by his side he spoke, " Naruto I need you to go with Zetsu for some extra training I'll see you soon."

Unfortunately, Naruto was adamant about not leaving his fathers words just caused him to grasp his Tou-sans leg even harder. As the portal that Madara made was about to close, Madara picked up Naruto and chucked him at it, while yelling " Naruto, this is a test, do well and make me proud"

Even while sailing through the air Naruto's determination never faltered after he heard his Tou-sans words, as the portal was about to close he thought, " I will make you proud Tou-san, you'll see.

And just as quickly as the portal appeared, Naruto and Zetsu were warped to the Hidden Village of the Mist.

End-

Now that he was by himself Madara took out his medical journal to document his day, while he grinned in glee.

Subject U

Day 10

The subject was able to successfully assimilate Madara Uchiha's DNA into his genome, however interesting enough the subjects phenotype has stayed the same. It is safe to assume that since the child has not shown any sign of change that the Uchiha DNA has become dormant.

Month 3

It appears that the implantation of Uchiha Madara's DNA did not have any negative side effects. However before any future mutation of the subject gene's can commence, it is imperative that the Uchiha gene's are expressed.

Month 6

The subject's eyes have changed from their original blue to a darker hue of the original. Furthermore the subjects hair has also gained a darker tint, originally the subject's hair was bright yellow, it has significantly changed considering that it now has black streaks running through it.

Month 9

The subject has shown signs of enhanced intelligence, it is already gaining a rather large chakra network while quickly leaning to analyze its surrounding, for example the subject has shown capabilities of understanding basic words.

Month 16

The DNA of Konan Senju has been added to the subjects Genome. So far there have been no negative affects from the merger.

Month 18

Recently the subject was able to use chakra to enhance its limbs allowing it walk and even jump. Showing its advanced chakra control leaving the possibility that the Senju genes have also been safely assimilated into the subjects DNA.

Month 25

Uzumaki Nagato's genes have been implanted into the subjects DNA.

Month 26

The subject has recently gained a fever of 101 degrees Fahrenheit, it is unnerving because the subject has not shown any signs of having advanced regeneration or healing. That would normally be associated with having Uzumaki DNA.

Month 27

The subject is close to dying, everything from chakra implants to vaccines have failed. Nothing seems to heal the subject, for purely speculative purposes it appears that the subject was not able to safely assimilate the Uzumaki Doujustu genes, even though the child is an Uzumaki itself, perhaps it was to soon to try to change the subjects DNA. The constant tampering could have caused a malfunction in the subjects ability to generate and break down chakra within its own body.

Month 29

It is amazing, as the subject's heart beat stopped, chakra from all over its body congregated towards its eyes and miraculously, the Rinnegan formed as its whole body starting healing. It appears that the Uzumaki genes containing the Rinnegan are recessive wile the Uchiha and Senju genes remained dominant. However when the child reached an almost death like state, its ability to manipulate chakra was lost as well as its ability to see, preventing the Uchiha and the Senju genes from blocking the Rinnegan from forming. Unfortunately just as the body finished healing the Rinnegan vanished and the eyes returned to their normal dark blue. Fortunately, the subject does in deed have the ability to activate the Rinnegan however it seems that it will need to not only master the sharingan first, but only when it has complete control over its chakra can it summon the Rinnegan.

Month 34

In conclusion, while the subject has indeed assimilated Uchiha, Senju, and the genes of Nagato Uzumaki it will not be able to realize its full potential unless it is trained rigorously.


End file.
